Freddie Mercury
__INDEX__ Freddie Mercury (* 5. September 1946 als Farrokh Bulsara, Gujarati ફારોખ બલ્સારા, in Stone Town (ein Teil von Sansibar-Stadt), Unguja, Sansibar; † 24. November 1991 in Kensington, London) war einer der bedeutendsten Rocksänger der 1970er und 1980er Jahre. Berühmt wurde er als Leadsänger der Band Queen, für die er Welthits wie We Are the Champions, Bohemian Rhapsody und Crazy Little Thing Called Love komponierte. Mercurys Stimme hatte einen ungewöhnlich großen Umfang und umfasste auch Falsett. Er nahm auch Soloalben auf und sang mit Stars wie Montserrat Caballé. Die Musikzeitschrift Rolling Stone setzte ihn auf Platz 18 der Liste der besten Sänger aller Zeiten. Die Leser der Zeitschrift Classic Rock wählten Freddie Mercury 2009 zum „größten Rocksänger aller Zeiten“.Musik: 20. Todestag von Rock-Ikone Freddie Mercury - Musik - FOCUS Online - Nachrichten Bei einer Umfrage des britischen Musikmagazins New Musical Express zum bedeutendsten Sänger aller Zeiten wurde er bei insgesamt 10 Millionen ausgewerteten Stimmen auf Platz zwei gewählt.[http://www.nme.com/news/michael-jackson/57469 Michael Jackson tops NME's Greatest Singers poll.] In: New Musical Express, 21. Juni 2011 (englisch). Einen Tag nach Bekanntgabe seiner AIDS-Erkrankung starb Mercury an den Folgen einer Lungenentzündung. Komposition Freddie Mercury schrieb folgende Queen-Stücke: * 1973: Queen: Great King Rat; My Fairy King; Liar; Jesus; Seven Seas of Rhye; der ursprünglich für das Album vorgesehene Titel Mad the Swine war letztlich nicht berücksichtigt worden (seine offizielle Veröffentlichung erfolgte erst 1991 auf der Maxi-Single Headlong). * 1974: Queen II: Ogre Battle; The Fairy Feller’s Master-Stroke (inspiriert von einem Gemälde des englischen Malers Richard Dadd); Nevermore; The March of the Black Queen; Funny How Love Is; Seven Seas of Rhye. * 1974: Sheer Heart Attack: Killer Queen; Flick of the Wrist; Lily of the Valley; In the Lap of the Gods; Bring Back That Leroy Brown; In the Lap of the Gods (Revisited). * 1975: A Night at the Opera: Death on Two Legs; Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon; Seaside Rendezvous; Love of My Life; Bohemian Rhapsody. * 1976: A Day at the Races: You Take My Breath Away; The Millionaire Waltz; Somebody to Love; Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy. * 1977: News of the World: We Are the Champions; Get Down, Make Love; My Melancholy Blues. * 1978: Jazz: Mustapha; Jealousy; Bicycle Race; Let Me Entertain You; Don’t Stop Me Now. * 1980: The Game: Play the Game; Crazy Little Thing Called Love; Don’t Try Suicide. * 1980: Flash Gordon – Original Soundtrack Music: Ming’s Theme (In the Court of Ming the Merciless), The Ring (Hypnotic Seduction of Dale), Football Fight, The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash), Vultan’s Theme (Attack of the Hawk Men). * 1982: Hot Space: Staying Power; Body Language; Life Is Real (Song for Lennon); Cool Cat (Co-Autor John Deacon) * 1984: The Works: It’s a Hard Life; Man on the Prowl; Keep Passing the Open Windows; Is This the World We Created? (Co-Autor Brian May) * 1986: A Kind of Magic: Princes of the Universe; bei Pain Is So Close to Pleasure und Friends Will Be Friends war John Deacon Co-Autor * 1989: The Miracle: The Miracle; My Baby Does Me (Co-Autor John Deacon); u. a. * 1991: Innuendo: I’m Going Slightly Mad; Don’t Try So Hard; Delilah; u. a. * 1995: Made in Heaven: Made in Heaven; I Was Born to Love You (die ursprünglichen Versionen dieser beiden Songs sind auf Mercurys 1985 erschienenem Solo-Album Mr. Bad Guy enthalten); A Winter’s Tale; Mother Love (Co-Autor Brian May) (die letzten beiden Stücke waren 1991, also kurz vor Mercurys Tod, entstanden). Literatur * Selim Rauer: Freddie Mercury. Editions Fayard, Paris 2008, ISBN 2-213-63569-2. * Lesley-Ann Jones: Freddie Mercury. The Definitive Biography. Hodder & Stoughton, London 1997, ISBN 0-340-67209-9. * Peter Freestone, David Evans: Freddie Mercury. An Intimate Memoir by the Man Who Knew Him Best. Omnibus Press, London 2001, ISBN 0-7119-8674-6 (deutsche Ausgabe: Freddie Mercury. Ein intimer Einblick von dem Mann, der ihn am besten kannte. Bosworth Music, Berlin 2010, ISBN 978-3-86543-313-8) * Jim Hutton, Tim Wapshott: Freddie Mercury und ich. Goldmann, München 1995, ISBN 3-442-43120-4. (Originaltitel: Mercury and Me.) * Jacky Gunn, Jim Jenkins: Queen. As It Began. Sidgwick & Jackson, London 1992, ISBN 0-283-06052-2. (deutsche Ausgabe: Queen. Goldmann, München 1992, ISBN 3-442-42083-0.) * Mick Rock: Blood & Glitter. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-89602-642-9. (umfangreicher Bildband des Fotografen Mick Rock mit zahlreichen Fotografien von Freddie Mercury und Queen, vor allem aus der Queen-II-Ära) * Rick Sky: The Show Must Go On. The Life of Freddie Mercury. Fontana, London 1992, ISBN 0-00-637843-9.(deutsche Ausgabe: Freddie Mercury. Das Leben des legendären Popstars. Heyne, München 1993, ISBN 3-453-06304-X.) Weblinks * Freddie Mercury - MySpace-Site * Queen Archives – Interviews mit Freddie Mercury (engl.) * La Voz: Freddie Mercury – umfangreiche Details zur Stimme Mercurys (engl., span.) * Queen Concerts: Concertography Freddie Mercury – Verzeichnis der (Solo-)Konzerte (engl.) * Queen-headquarters.de – zahlreiche ausführliche Artikel * ‚You Take My Breath Away – Freddie Mercury‘ – Artikel, Biografie, Diskografie (engl.) * Legends of Rock (Freddie Mercury) – Biografie (engl.) * 3sat, 4. September 2006 – Artikel anlässlich Mercurys 60. Geburtstages Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rocksänger Kategorie:Britischer Musiker Kategorie:Queen (Band) Kategorie:Person (Homosexualität in der Kunst) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Engländer Kategorie:Tansanier Kategorie:Geboren 1946 Kategorie:Gestorben 1991 Kategorie:Mann